Meena Dhawan (Prime Earth)
Lightning Strikes Twice After the Speed Force Storm on Central City, Dhawan was appointed the director of the new Speed Force testing center in S.T.A.R. Labs. When the Flash and August came to visit, she revealed that she had also been struck by lightning during the Speed Force storm and had gotten similar powers to them. She started working with the Flash to train a new generation of speedsters. She took on the name of Fast Track. After talking the Flash into training the speedster Avery Ho they ran to Iron Heights to check on three speedsters the Flash and August had apprehended. When there, they found August, injured, on the floor and the other speedsters slaughtered on the ground having gotten their speed taken from them. August told them this was Godspeed's work. Believing Dr. Joseph Carver to be Godspeed, Meena and the Flash infiltrated the Black Hole base and began demanding answers. However, in an attempt to fight back, Carver activated his Speed Machine, which artificially filled his body with the powers of the speed force. Instead of giving him super speed, though, the machine turned him into a sentient Speed Force storm monster. Together, Meena and the Flash managed to depower Carver and have him arrested. While working with the Flash, they shared a kiss and he revealed that he was Barry Allen to her. They soon started dating, even going to Bali together. She later offered to teach Wally West how to use his abilities. Together, they saved two window washers whose scaffolding broke. After a training pass with Wally, she ran back to S.T.A.R Labs just to find the entire building in flames. Meena went inside and saw all the bodies of the Speed Force trainees laying on the floor. She heard a scream for help and found Godspeed trying to take away the speed from three survivors. Her attempt to phase through him didn't work. When Godspeed started to run around them in a circle, Meena realised that he was trying to steal their speed. They attempted to spin together to counter Godspeed but it didn't work and they all seemingly died. When Barry arrived at the scene he only found the suit of Meena but no sign of her body. Rogues Reloaded However, she turned up alive as an agent of Black Hole. After Iron Heights After the destruction of Iron Heights, Meena went back to S.T.A.R. Labs (under supervision) and continued her research into the Speed Force, eventually helping Barry, Wally, and Avery with their uncontrollable speed. | Powers = * Speed Force/Negative Speed Force Conduit: After the Speed Force storm in Central City, Meena gained access to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time itself forward. Dhawan forcefully absorbed the Negative Speed Force from inside Barry Allen, becoming the Negative Flash. As with the Flash, the Negative Flash's already existing powers are augmented in addition to acquiring new abilities. ** : Meena is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. She is fast enough to keep up with the Flash as well as August Heart. ** : Meena's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows her to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** : Meena's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** : As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion" which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed. *** : Meena's durability is enhanced to levels greater than any normal human. This is due to the Speed Force supplying her with a "friction cushion" ** : As a conduit of the Speed Force, Meena's body generates large amounts of electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of her, especially when moving at superhuman speed. After gaining the Negative Speed Force, Meena generates destructive, dark lightning, that she can project as bolts from her hands. *** *** : By interlocking energy currents, Meena can drain away the Speed Force or Negative Speed Force, from other energy sources, such as a storm. ** : Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants Meena enhanced senses that allow her to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. *** : Meena can sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. ** *** : Meena is able to vibrate her molecules to phase through objects. ** : Meena is able to create strong vortexes of wind by rotating her arms at super-speed. | Abilities = * ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The Negative Flash is dying due to the positive and Negative Speed Forces inside her conflicting with each other. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = None | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Barry Allen's Love Interests Category:S.T.A.R. Labs staff members Category:Scientists Category:Indians Category:Reformed Criminals